Robin's Wing (Film)
Robin's Wing 'is the 2001 followup to 'Robin, 'and the second in the 'Robin Trilogy. It was rated PG-13 for Violence, Mild Language, and Some Disturbing Creatures. Development Following the box-office success of Robin, Warner Brothers set to work continuing the story. The first screenplay was produced in late 1999, but was revised to include Man-Bat and George Clooney's return as Batman. Cast Chris O'Donnell '''as '''Robin/Dick Grayson Aron Kincaid '''voices '''Killer Croc Peter Macnicol '''voices '''Man-Bat Michael Trucco '''as '''Dr. Langstorm Kristin Chenoweth '''as '''Dr. Harleen Quinzel Plot Prior to Film (See Robin.) It has been a relatively short period since the previous film. Dick is going to spend the summer back at the Manor. In Film The movie begins in Arkham Asylum as Dr. Harleen Quinzel and her associate Langstorm (Who was hired to find a way to use these villains potent abilities for the good of mankind.) are studying the blood of an unrevealed criminal. Quinzel looks at it from a microscope and says it contains radioactive properties that would most likely grant ingeniousness, agility, and strength, at the cost of sanity. The two argue over whether to use it or not, and Dr. Quinzel exits in a huff to check on a patient, Killer Croc. Dr. Quinzel begins her psychology session with Croc. The discussion starts to go somewhere, until Dr. quinzel mentions his birth, whoich sends Croc into a rage, as he blames his parents for his condition. Dr. quinzel says 'i didn't want to do this Waylon," and injects him with a needle, which reenders him unconscious and draws some blood. Dr. Quinzel brings the blood to Langstorm. Ads he is studying it, they hear a loud crash, and then over the intercom: Waylon Jones has escaped. I repeat, Killer Croc is free." The opening credits show. Cut to Wayne Manor the next morning, where Dick arrives on his motorcycle. He takes a moment to survey the Manor, grinning, and says its good to be back. Inside Wayne Manor, the doorbell rings, and Alfred answers the door. Dick affectionately says hello to "Al", who is equally relieved to see him back safe and sound. Alfred then says Bruce is waiting for him in the Batcave. Deleted Scenes Design and Settings Unlike the preceding film, this movie takes place in Wayne Manor and Gothma City, although GothamTech also has critical involvement. As with the sets from batman and Robin were used and slightly modified. The more noticable changes include the lack of bright neon lights, several modifications to the Batsignal, and a modified Garage to include the Redbird and other veichles. For the duration of the film Robin uses his Ice suit, a result of his main suit's destruction in the previous film. By the end, however, Robin dons his Red/Black costume, Noticeably without the cape and with the belt modified to reflect a more winged design. Soundtrack Reception Home Release Sequels As soon as Robin's Wing was completed, the conclusion was put into production. It is tentatively called Robin's Flight ''or ''Nightwing. Harley Quinn has been confirmed to appear in the movie. In an interview with Joel Schumacher, he teased that it would tie into the very first Batman movie (directed by Tim Burton). Notes Other Category:Unfinished Category:Films Category:Robin Category:Robin Trilogy Category:Hermione6720